


Whumptober 2020

by maxclaims



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (neither of those two go into much detail but they're there), Blood, Blood Loss, Brief Mention of Vomit, Broken Bones, Cages, Captivity, Chains, Character Death, Collars, Dismemberment, Exhaustion, Fic, Gore, Hunter/Prey Dynamic, Impaled, Intubation, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia Chapter 282: Footfall of Destruction Spoilers, Needles, Passing Out, Referenced Child Abuse, Sickfic, Sickness/Illness, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers tw, Villain Takami Keigo | Hawks, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, blood phobia (hemophobia), bnha manga spoilers, boxboy, eye gore tw, medical inaccuracies probably, more blood loss :), no. 1 - Freeform, restraints tw, stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxclaims/pseuds/maxclaims
Summary: Whumptober is finally here!! I can't promise I'll be a completionist by Halloween because I've been prepping for a month and I've only finished nine prompts but I'm having a good time and I will finish eventually!It's gonna be a mixture between MHA and original content with a little spinkle of Umbrella Academy and Batfam at the very end. Trigger warnings for each chapter are hopefully in order in the tags but I'll also add them to the start of each chapter!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. No. 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime (Waking up Restrained) [Aizawa part 1]

**Trigger Warnings: Restraints, Eye Gore, MHA Manga Chapter 282 Spoilers (Kinda?)**

He was standing upright without pain. He hadn't been able to do that since he had his prosthetic leg. Letting his head drop, he realised why: he doesn't have his prosthetic. How was he standing without it?

Slowly, as he regained his sense of touch, he felt the cold metal holding his wrists above his head and the leather belts across him keeping him strapped to the wall. He couldn't move.

"How was your rest, Eraserhead?" Overhaul's voice rang through the darkness.

He wanted to spit some kind of reply, but whatever he'd been knocked out with left his jaw loose.

"I understand that the League has an interest in those eyes of yours. Whatever he wants with them, he can't have it." Overhaul lifted a scalpel. "So I'm here to take them away."

He wanted to… take his eyes? Aizawa had barely any time to think before the scalpel was in front of one eye. He couldn't move or defend himself.

"Don't move. This will hurt a lot."


	2. No. 2: In The Hands of The Enemy (Collars) [Archie (OC)]

**Trigger Warnings: Boxboy, cages, chains, collars, captivity, blood, hunter/prey dynamic.** _I also think it's important to mention that the nickname Black is in no way intended to be a racial slur of any kind. Archie is in a gang called Colours, and each gang member's code name is a colour in the same way the villain gang (Animals) all have animal nicknames like Eagle and Tiger. I apologise in advance for any confusion or offence this causes!_

There was a semicircle of blood on the grimy concrete floor surrounding the slim figure kneeled against the wall. The chain was at just the right height and length to make any position uncomfortable: no lying down, no standing, only some variant of his hands and knees, no matter what.

It had been three days without comfortable sleep, without food, without water, without first-aid for the scrapes and cuts all over him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it. Your friends haven't saved you." Eagle murmurs, smug in his chair across the room. "I'd say they don't want you back."

"I'd say you should shut the fuck up." Archie rasps, scowling up at him.

"Let's go for a walk, yeah?" He unhooks tbe chain from the wall. "Crawl nicely now, let's see how Tiger reacts to his prey swearing and answering back."

Eagle yanks on the chain to drag Archie along by his throat. 

"I don't want to promise anything, but this is going to be good."

Pain shoots through his arms and legs every time his hands or knees drag across the concrete floor on the way to Tiger's office. The carpet would be a nice change if it weren't for the fibers digging into open wounds.

Tiger lifts his chin up to glare into his eyes. "What situation are you in, Black?" He asks.

"I'm being held hostage for ransom." Archie replies, voice nearly gone. "You won't kill me. You need me alive for the deal."

Tiger sneers, showing off his predominantly sharp teeth. "You won't die, but you'll get awfully close."

"Try me."

Tiger kicks his side and pounces on him to bite into his shoulder. He shoves him onto his other side to dig the fresh wound into the carpet. "An unclean, open bite wound. Every hour, either me or Eagle will ensure it doesn't close. Have you ever had an infected injury, Black?"

He nods. Dozens. Hurts like a bitch and leaves a horrid scar. Gang work isn't sanitary.

"Then you know how _fun_ your experience is going to be. Back to your cage now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the crosspost on my tumblr, which has the picrew I imagine Archie to look like! I can only apologise if the link doesn't work and you have to copy and paste it, I don't actually post on here much so I have no idea how anything works 🙃
> 
> https://maxclaims.tumblr.com/post/630873165479952384/show-chapter-archive


	3. No. 3: My Way or The Highway (Car Accident) [Sam (OC)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Emmet are brothers from a different work to Archie from yesterday. No gang stuff in this one, just an unhealthy amount of childhood trauma :)

**Trigger Warnings: referenced child abuse, needles, (neither of those two go into much detail but they're there), intubation, medical inaccuracies probably**

Emmet frowned as he scanned the car park from the waiting room. Sam should have come back twenty minutes ago. He was here earlier to drop him off for the appointment, he was only leaving to get them some lunch, and it's not like Sam to get lost on the way back to the hospital of all places.

His attention was brought back to everyone else when a group of paramedics came in, wheeling someone toward A&E.

"Male, aged 23, a car crashed into his on the highway. Three damaged ribs, a punctured lung, broken leg - all on our left. Name on the ID says Samuel Graham Thompson, start looking for emergency contacts." One of them reads outloud from a clipboard.

Shit.

\--- ---

Christ, he hurt.

He hurt so bad.

He'd been through some tough shit - with their father's… obscure behaviour correction methods and the amount of fights he and Emmet got into.

But this? This hurt.

He winced and tried to see if his neck was as tender as he suspected but someone pulled his hand back down.

"Stay still bro." A familiar voice - Matt - says. "How are you feeling?"

Sam tries to speak, but finds that something is in his mouth so he just goes for a thumbs down.

"Bad? You need more painkillers?"

He manages a whispery 'uh huh'.

"Okay. I'll call the nurse and see what he can do, and maybe even get that tube out, yeah?"

He gives a thumbs up and tries to ask about Emmet but it just comes out as 'ehmeh?'. Matt understands anyway, somehow.

"Em? He was getting panicky and anxious so he's getting some air. He'll be alright now you're awake. Gimme a sec to get the nurse, then once you're sorted, I'll go get him."

Matt leaves for a moment or so and while Sam has time to think, he realises that focusing on this tube down his throat isn't doing him any good. He starts to gag and choke around it.

It felt like he was suffocating without losing any air.

Thankfully, Matt returns with someone who's able to gently pull out the tube. The sensation doesn't help at all, and once it's out they both give him space with the sick bowl in case all that gagging did trigger something. It didn't, much to everyone's relief, so Sam quietly sips from a water bottle to soothe his throat while the nurse sets up a morphine injection.

"Are you uncomfortable with needles?" The nurse asks.

Sam shakes his head and she leans in close to stab it into his arm, then in a matter of seconds the pain fades.


	4. No. 4: Running Out of Time (Collapsed Building) [Bakugo, part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the start dialogue looks familiar, it's because I took it right out of the anime sub in the latest OVA episodes, which is what this fic is based on. I couldn't just let Bakugo walk away from his leg being crushed like that, so this is a two-part whumpy fix-it fic of sorts for anyone else who was unsatisfied by that 😂

**Trigger Warnings: broken bones, blood loss**

"It's thanks to you, Todoroki. And Kacchan-" Midoriya pauses. Bakugo's not with them, he's…

He's trapped under fallen rubble.

"Kacchan!" Deku shouts and rushes over to spot that one of his legs is being crushed under the cement - and it's bleeding pretty heavily. "Kacchan? Kacchan, wake up!"

Bakugo does wake up, and headbutts Midoriya as he forces himself into a sitting position. "Stop yelling in my ear! It's annoying."

"Bakugo, grab onto me and Midoriya. We're getting out of here." Todoroki offers his hand, only for Bakugo to slap it away.

"An injury like this is nothing." He growls, prideful and high-and-mighty as ever.

"Don't push yourself." Todoroki replies, eyeing him cautiously.

Bakugo turns his head and sticks his nose up. "I don't need your help."

"Kacchan, there's no time. C'mon, grab on." Midoriya pleads with his big puppy eyes.

It's true. Sure, the trio managed to blast their way to the third floor, but the water was still rising below them.

"No way." Bakugo scowls, but his voice is getting raspier from all the debris and dust around.

" _Kacchan_!" Midoriya begs, leaning closer to make his point clearer.

"I'm gonna force myself to do it even if it kills me!" Bakugo shakily stands up, but it's pretty noticeable that he's not putting any weight onto his right foot. "A guy who needs help for something like this will never become the number one hero."

"You're unsteady on your feet." Todoroki has the nerve to point out Bakugo's limp once he starts to walk.

"My feet just won't do what I'm telling them to!" Bakugo explains as if the fact that even his own body protesting movement isn't a warning sign.

Midoriya grabs his arm and forces him to stop walking. "Kacchan, hang onto me." He insists.

"Let go, Deku!" Bakugo warns, ready to shove him away.

"No!" Midoriya argues, bracing himself to make it harder to shove.

"Let go!" Bakugo repeats with more venom to his tone.

"I want to save you too! You're the one who restored the emergency power, right? To make it easier for everyone else to get out?"

"No! It was just to find that damn citizen faster!" Bakugo explains. Of course he chose the more 'heroic' explanation with the rescue rather than admitting he was part of any teamwork.

"Then why did you stay until the end? You wanted to save Todoroki too, didn't you?"

"I don't want to owe him anything!"

"I was saved by you, too."

"Yeah, me too." Todoroki adds.

"So let us do this, even if it's just for now. Please."

"I refuse." Bakugo turns his nose up at them.

"Kacchan…"

"Be my cane." He demands instead.

Midoriya blinks twice. "Huh?"

"I said, be my cane so I can walk out of here myself!"

"Oh, right, okay… I'll be your cane."

It doesn't last for long. The adrenaline rush is fading so the pain is becoming more unbearable with each passing second, and the fact that he couldn't breathe past the dust in his lungs wasn't helping. His knees buckled underneath him and if Todoroki hadn't caught him, he would have hit the floor and made his injury worse than he already had.

Todoroki scooped him up into a bridal carry and Bakugo wasn't breathing well enough to protest against it, trembling with every cough in Todoroki's arms.

"We need to get him to Recovery Girl," Todoroki points out. "Keep his leg steady."


	5. No. 5: Where Do You Think You're going (Failed Escape) [Best Jeanist]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mr Jeanist :) to celebrate, I actually proofread this before posting it! What a good writer I am 😇

**Trigger Warnings: dismemberment, gore, character death, more blood loss :), bnha manga spoilers**

_I'm not sure if Best classifies as a Main character or not, and I know the end result of this fic isn't confirmed but that body looked like Jeanist and he hasn't appeared in the current arc at all so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Regardless, enjoy!_

"Now, listen. I really need these guys to trust me." Hawks' voice echoes between the trees. Or does it? The ground spun beneath Tsunagu, he was tired, and he'd already woken up in dirt after passing out, he wouldn't be surprised if he could add hallucinating to that list.

He couldn't tell whether the rustling was the leaves under his feet or the red wings hunting him down.

"And for that to happen, they want me to prove that I'm willing to kill. See, I've never killed a criminal, so I can't use that."

A gloved hand grasps his denim-clad shoulder.

Denim was fashionable, insulating, and depending on the thickness, it was pretty good at protecting him against knives.  It was absolutely  _ shit _ to running for his life in. It ripped under chafing from constant friction, it dampened with his heavy amounts of sweat, it wasn't stopping his bleeding hand-stubs (when he was kidnapped, his fingers were the first to fall victim to the feather blades) and, as the red feather cut through the fabric to press against his neck, it wasn't great at defending him against sharp objects intent on killing people rather than cutting vegetables.

"So I was doing some thinking and I thought, what's better than killing the current number four - no! Number  _ three _ hero. Congrats on the promotion by the way."

The feather pressed into his neck, slicing through the skin ever so slightly.

"I see you're not used to the dangers and risks of being in the top three." Hawks tsked into his ear. "I'd say you should be more careful, but I can't let you have the chance."

The feather pressed even harder and quicker into his neck, ripping through the skin and the tubes underneath it.

As Tsunagu struggled for his last breath, Hawks shoved him to the ground and lifted the dreaded blade. "Now, to make you fit in my bag…"


	6. No. 6: Please… ("Get it out!") [Archie (OC)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my good boy Archie! This time with a lil bit of comforting fluff in the form of boyfriend cuddles and comically-timed gay jokes

**Trigger Warnings: impaled, stabbed, blood phobia (hemophobia)**

Archie was whimpering and clutching his side, grimacing and keeping his determined glare in front of him.

"Okay, Arch, just stay still." Chandler tells him, taking firm hold of the metal talon stuck in Archie's side. Archie had been fighting with Eagle, and while it was great that the talon was loose from the enemy's gauntlet, it was awful that it was now lodged inside Arch. "You'll be okay. It's too far away from any organs to be fatal, just don't look down."

"Chan, I love you-"

"I love you too, but you're not gonna die-"

"Let me finish." He pauses to take a few breaths. "I love you, but please… get it  _ out _ ."

"I was waiting for Casper-"

"Chandler. You have a cloth and needle and thread. This shit  _ hurts _ , pumpkin, get it out."

"Okay. Okay, on the count of three, yeah?"

He forces a quick smile. "Thank you."

"Alright. One, two…" Chan grips the talon, readies the cloth around it and yanks it out. Archie screams out and forces his eyes closed to avoid seeing the blood on the weapon when Chan throws it behind them. The last thing they need is a phobia-induced panic attack.

"You said three,  _ three _ , that wasn't three!" Archie shouts. "I wasn't ready, you  _ asshole _ ."

Chan clicks his tongue. "You are what you eat."

" _ Chandler _ ."

"Sorry! I make jokes when I'm nervous, you know that."

"Just hurry up and start stitching,  _ please _ , this adrenaline is running out and I don't want someone to still be running thread through my skin when it's gone."

"Still have to wait until the bleeding staunches-"

"Do  _ not _ talk about the blood please."

"Okay. Casper should be here any moment with the morphine for when your adrenaline does run low."

"Good."

Sure enough, Casper doesn't waste any time and arrives just as Chandler starts stitching. "Sorry, I was as quick as possible. Try as hard as you can to stay awake, you're gonna start feeling very tired very quickly."

"It'll be very difficult to fall asleep when my very sexy boyfriend is on his knees and feeling up my abs." Archie grins to himself with a laugh.

Casper and Chandler stare at each other. "Are you feeling quite woozy, Arch?" Chan asks.

"Define woozy, cuz I'm feeling  _ something _ ."

"Uh, dizzy, lightheaded, things are a little funny, that sort of stuff." Casper explains.

Archie laughs to himself. "Oh yeah, feeling woozy. Woohoo! Is, uh, heavy-headed a thing?"

"Would lying down help?" Chandler suggests.

"Only if it's by your side, pumpkin."

"With the heavy-headedness, I mean."

"I'm no' s'pposed to sleep. No' gonna lie down."

"Okay. I'm nearly done, you can sleep when we get home."

"Cuddles?"

"After bathtime, batboy."

"Nooo… soap's g'nna sting."

"Infection will sting worse. You can sleep through it by then, don't worry."

"Ba'time cuddles, like las' time?"

Chandler takes a glance at his now blood-covered hands. "Sure. I need a bath too."

"Stinky Chandler."

Casper snorts to himself. "You're not smelling too great either, Arch."

Archie blows a raspberry at him and closes his eyes with a yawn. "Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, baby?" Chandler replies.

"'M tired." Archie runs a hand through Chandler's hair and watches the hair stand in odd places.

Then he looks at his own hand and sees the blood on it.

"Pumpkin?"

"Mhm?"

"Blood."

"Put your hands behind your back and keep looking forward. Out of sight, out of mind, yeah?"

"Chan, there's blood on me." Archie stares at his now trembling hands. "Chandler, there's blood, there's blood, get it off, off, off, please!"

He starts thrashing about so Casper takes his hands and holds them above his head. "It's okay! Nothing hurts, right? So nothing bad is gonna happen. We'll wash it off with the wipes in the car, okay?"

Archie sniffles.

"Uh huh, so keep on breathing for me, in and out, nice and slow, and it'll all be okay."

Archie nods just as Chandler finishes up. "There we go, let's go home, yeah?"

Archie nods again and they all head to the car, carrying Archie between them.

\---

There's a gentle knock on the door before Izzy pops her head around. "Is he asleep?" She mouths, nodding at Archie, who's sleeping against Chandler's chest.

Chan nods, running a clean hand through Archie's damp hair. "Out for the count."

Izzy smiles. "Good. Want someone to bring you up some dinner, or are you coming down?"

"I don't wanna move him." He can't help the teary eyes when Archie shifts position to hug him tighter.

"You okay?" Izzy, ever the mom friend, asks.

"Yeah, I just… I was scared for him. He was already bleeding out, then he had a panic attack because he saw the blood. He stayed awake though, so it wasn't as bad as we thought, but…"

Archie lifts his head up slightly, squinting up at Chandler. He brushes away the tears that fell onto Chan's cheeks, then lies back down. "Told you t'wear an umbrella." He mumbles, then goes back to deep sleep.

Izzy grins. "He's alright now though, I see."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Chan kisses his forehead.


	7. No. 7: I've Got You (Carrying) [Bakugo]

**Trigger Warnings: sickness/illness, sleep deprivation, exhaustion, passing out, brief mention of vomit**

_ Helped by a collection of prompts/tropes by @aliceinwhumperland and @mysickfaves on tumblr! I had fun with this one, sickfics are always fun for me _

Bakugo felt like shit all week. He wasn't sleeping due to the fucking nightmares, he'd caught the shitty cold going around, so overall: he was shivering, achy, nauseated, and he really shouldn't have gone to class this morning.

He  _ definitely  _ should not have joined in on quirk training. 

He tried to shoot another explosion at Kirishima's Unbreakable, but he couldn't get his aim right and missed Kirishima completely, narrowly avoiding Racoon Eyes' slime behind them.

"Dude, come on, I'm right here. How'd you miss?" Kirishima asks. "That's explosive slime too, we would have been in deep trouble if you hit that."

"Whatever." Bakugo rolls his eyes and tries to lift his arm to go again, but it just twitches at his side.

Kirishima eyes him carefully. "Do we need to rest for five? You can recharge, I can finally stretch out the stiffness in my back."

" _ No _ , I'm fine. Class is nearly done anyway."

"Bro, you're all out of sweat, right? Hydrate before you diedrate." Kiri holds his water bottle out to him and sits down on the ground.

Bakugo knows that as soon as he stops, the aches and pains are gonna catch up to him and it will be agony. He could feel like his limbs were on fire here in front of everyone or it could wait until the changing rooms where at least the girls and teachers won't see.

"Dude, sit down before I tackle you." Kiri gestures to the ground and Bakugo rolls his eyes. Public humiliation it is then.

He was right. Immediately after he allows the tension to ease out him, his arms have lava coursing through them, his legs won't let him stand, and his head… oh  _ god, his head _ . "Ow." He mumbles, attempting to massage his tender forearms.

"You okay over there?" Kiri asks. Bakugo glares at him. "Right, dumb question. I think we went too far for today, let's head back to Aizawa."

Bakugo tries to push himself up, but all his muscles have been too strung out to work. Kirishima silently offers his hand and helps him up - only, when he does stand up, everything goes blurry and his headache is even worse, drilling through his skull.

"Did you eat enough-"

"Shut the fuck up, Shitty Hair." Bakugo presses the heel of his palm between his eyebrows. Sure, he hadn't eaten at all, and the thought was stirring his stomach enough, but Kiri didn't need to know.

They made their way back to the entrance of the training ground with Bakugo forcing one foot in front of the other and Kiri being as quiet as possible. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at them both. "You've only been training for an hour, there's no way you're both pro-hero quality already."

Before Bakugo can draw the breath to reply, Kiri's already on it. "He's been ill all week, sensei, his quirk is running low too."

"As always, you're wrong-" Bakugo replies but Kiri's one step ahead again.

"Prove it. Blast me right now."

So Baku pulls his arm up and holds it in place to stop it dropping or shaking and fires the biggest blast he can: a meek little fireball. Even that has his arms feel shattered from the recoil and he can't hide the grimace.

"Right. Bakugo, sit out. Kirishima, join another pair."

Bakugo scowls and Kirishima pouts. "But-" they both start, but Aizawa's decisions very rarely change just because two kids want to fight.

"Join Mina and Sero. Bakugo,  _ sit _ and take just one of these." Aizawa hands him a box of heavy-duty painkillers he uses for his own chronic pain.

"I don't need this, I'm fine."

"Then take a power nap or stop complaining out loud."

He tuts and sits against the fence. Closing his eyes eases his headache slightly, and sitting down again brings some relief to his aching body.

Now his main focus is his stomach, queasy with emptiness and not helped by his apparent fever. Just thinking about it makes it worse and yet he can't concentrate on anything else until he finds himself leaning to the side and gagging up bile and mucus.

"Yeah, that's definitely 'fine'." Aizawa deadpans and offers him a water bottle. "If you have some kind of bug or anything worse than a common cold, you're staying in the dorms for a week."

Bakugo shakes his head and takes a few sips. "It's  _ fine _ ."

Aizawa takes a few annoyed deep breaths that has Bakugo preparing for a lot of angry yelling and a very intense headache.

"Sorry." He whispers before Aizawa can finish counting to ten.

The teacher sighs. "Why?"

"You're annoyed, right? Well I'm fucking apologising."

"Which part specifically are you apologising for?"

"Can't you just accept it? Calm the fuck down and move on."

"Swear at me again and I'll drag you to Recovery Girl by your ear."

"Sorry."

"Alright, stop with the apologies. It's not natural out of your mouth. Just… rest up, drink the water, take a nap if you really want to and I'll give you a shout at the end."

Bakugo sighed and closed his eyes again.

He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until Aizawa was shaking his shoulder. "Come on. Get up, get changed, go to your dorm."

Aizawa helps him stand and the class heads to the changing room. The boys and girls split up, the boys keeping an eye on Mineta to make sure he doesn't wander into the wrong room, and they start changing. 

Everything's still blurry and spinning as Bakugo switches from his hero costume to his uniform. He'll just rest his head against his locker until everyone else is finished…

\--- Kirishima ---

"Dude, was Bakugo okay? It's not like him to sit out  _ and  _ nap in front of people." Sero asks in a hush voice, side-eyeing Bakugo as they both pull on their blazer.

"I'm not sure. Aizawa mentioned that the Janitor was gonna hate cleaning vom, so I guess he was sick too." Kiri replies. "I'll make sure he goes to bed when we get back."

"Good, he looks like shit. Get him some medicine too."

"Yeah, I will." Kirishima glances at Bakugo, who leans against his locker and shuts his eyes…

… then he falls straight to the floor where Midoriya just manages to catch him before he hits his head. Midoriya brings him into the recovery position and Kaminari goes to fetch Aizawa. Kirishima crouches next to Bakugo and makes sure everyone gives him space until he wakes up.

It doesn't take too long for him to come to, but he's still quite out of it: eyes rolling and unfocused, mouth opening and closing, shivering like crazy.

"Is he okay?"

"Is he having a stroke?"

"I think it's a seizure."

"Should we take him to Recovery Girl?"

Aizawa shakes his head. "It's just exhaustion. If Recovery Girl tried to heal him, it would just make it worse. Most of you can leave, we'll make sure he gets back to the dorms when he's more with it. Kirishima stays because he's the only one bakugo doesn't hate and I'll need help getting him to bed without argument."

So everyone else finally leaves and after a few minutes, Bakugo seems a bit better.

"Hey bro." Kiri grins at him once his eyes are able to focus on things. "How're you feeling?"

"I… I don't- dunno- I…"

"You passed out, buddy. Let's get you sitting up so you can have some water, yeah?"

"Muh- my arms…"

"Still hurting? That's alright, I'm here to help. I'm gonna lift you now, okay?"

Bakugo nods and Kiri gently eases him into a sitting position against the lockers.

"There we go. I'm gonna give you some water, just tap my arm when you've had enough, then we'll get you back home."

"H-home?" He tenses up quickly.

"Well, the dorms, not  _ home  _ home, but you get the idea."

He lets out a quiet sigh of relief and nods for Kiri to give him sips of water until he starts to feel better.

Kirishima lifts him up into a piggyback and heads towards the dorms while Aizawa goes to Recovery Girl's office to fetch the right medication.

Everyone stares at Bakugo when Kiri brings him in, and he smushes his face into Kiri's back until they're upstairs in Bakugo's room. Kirishima tucks him into bed, and he's already nearly asleep when Aizawa knocks on the door.

"Hey, Kat, fancy taking some medicine before you sleep?" Kiri takes the small bag from Aizawa, who stays in the doorway in case Bakugo puts up a fight.

Bakugo eyes Aizawa, then the bag, then Kirishima, and he nods.

"Good! Uh, which first? Drowsy ones, painkillers, or sickness ones?"

"Painkillers." Bakugo states quickly. "Then sickness and drowsy."

"Okie dokie." Kiri smiles, pushes out the right amount of each, then helps him with the water too until all the pills are gone.

"Now get some sleep, kiddo." Aizawa points at Bakugo. "We don't want you passing out again."

Baku just nods and lies back down as Aizawa leaves, then there's an almost silent "Kiri?"

Thankfully, Kirishima picks up on it. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

"I planned on it anyway, bro. Shall I stick on a film or something to fall asleep to?"

A sleepy "Mhmm, and…"

"And?"

Bakugo pouts, glances at the open space on the bed, then back at Kiri. "Don't make me say it."

"What? You wanna cuddle?"

"Don't fucking say anything about it to  _ anyone _ ."

"Of course not." Kiri lays down next to him and picks out the specific film he knows Bakugo likes: Brother Bear. Baku would never admit it, but even he smiles at Koda's funny moments.

It's a shame though, since he's asleep before Koda even appears on the screen.


End file.
